Unsure
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Carolyn Barek made a point to Mike Logan in the beginning, that she's never become another loop hole on his belt. Problem was, she fell in love with him.


Unsure

Spoilers: The Good, Diamond Dogs

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order CI

* * *

Carolyn Barek knew her partner had a history of 'charming' women to his bed. She told him straight up that she wouldn't be another excursion...

"Hey Logan." Mike looked up as they walked to their cars, he went over to her's. "Just so you know, I won't be another one of your many expirences. Touch me wrongly when I'm drunk, I scream rape. Take me home and leave me how I was, you still have a partner. Do anything besides flirt verbally, as in touch me, I scream sexual harassment. Understand me?"

Mike smiled, she was straight forward when it came to his 'excursions', "Like crystal."

"That said, have a good night. See you tomorrow partner." She smiled and opened her car door.

* * *

The only thing she didn't count on was...she'd be the one to take him to bed. It started on New Year's Eve. Both decided to curl up in her brownstone and watch the ball drop on TV, not drinking alcohol of any kind. Carolyn said she drank one too many the year before. When the clock hit 2007, Carolyn leaned over and kissed Mike's cheek. Knowing her talk, he starred at her. 

"New year." Carolyn smiled and looked at him.

After a minute, Carolyn leaned in and kissed him again, this time aiming for his mouth.

"I thought we agre..." He tried to argue but his Polish partner was kissing him.

"Last year."

She continued to kiss him and Mike finally gave in after resisting due to repecting her.

"Caro?"

"Shh," she stood and took his hands, "come with me."

* * *

The next morning Carolyn woke to find herself alone in bed. She created herself to be what she told both herself and him she'd never be, an expirence, and they weren't even drunk. 

"Shit!"

"That's strong language this early." She looked up to see Mike coming in with a cup.

Sitting on the bed, Mike handed her the cup of tea.

"Thank you."

"For the tea or staying?" She looked at him. "After that big speech in the beginning and now last night, I figure my best chance of staying alive is to stay."

Moving stray hairs from her face, he contined to talk, "Sweetheart, you're not an expirence. If I wanted one, I'd go to Detective Mason in GC. She's not on the straight side if you get the the idea. That would be an expirence."

Carolyn smiled and nodded, "Sex with a gay woman, that would do it."

She looked at him and he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"How are you this morning?" He asked and Carolyn just smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you stayed."

"I'm glad too, I always leave but something made me stay with you. Probably the fact you know where I live and work."

"That I do, why'd you really stay Mike."

"I wanted to see your brown eyes when you woke up, that's the honest truth."

Carolyn placed her cup on the nightstand and looked at him, "Thank you for both the tea and staying." Mike took her in his arms and cuddled her.

He knew there was a difference in Carolyn and his other excursions, she wasn't even an excursion, she was something more. He told himself he had to stay, for them not her. Mike looked at Carolyn as they cuddled, she seemed happy.

"I don't want this to end."

"Then it won't." Carolyn looked at him as he said that. He kissed her head and she just nodded.

* * *

So it began for her, for them both. Carolyn found it rare that she'd wake without him in her house or bed. Mike spent more time with her then his apartment or work. One Saturday five months later, Carolyn made a comment. 

"I think I'll transfer."

"To where." Holding her in his arms, she looked up at him.

"GC, I won't risk your new placement. They'll repremand me but they won't think twice before sending you away."

"You mean because I'm the black shield of the brass?"

"Yeah, look, I love you and want you to keep your place at Major Case. I enjoy working alone unless with you. Gang Central will allow me to work on my own most of the time."

He looked at her in shock, "did you just say you love me?"

"Who else could but me?"

"No one, unless I'm placing a kid killer in jail. I love you too Caro."

"Do you mean it?"

He looked at her and smiled, kissing her before pulling back.

"I mean it Caro," he kissed her again, rubbing his nose against her's, Carolyn chuckled. "I really do. I'm in love with you."

"Good to know, so you're alright with the transfer?"

"I'm okay with it, I'll be a little lonely but I'll get to see you here."

"I made you a key."

They sat there silent before Carolyn started the conversation again.

"Go easy on your new partner, promise me."

"Depends on what sex they are. Female I'll go easy on, male, not so m..." She elbowed him on the ribs. "That hurt."

"I just said to promise me not an explaination."

"As I said, I promise if they're female. Now I need to make sure that elbow doesn't kill me."

Carolyn laughed as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm around his neck. Laying her down on the bed, Mike leaned over Carolyn.

"Sweetheart, you're dangerous," he kissed her. "So dangerous I'll have to arrest you."

"Office what can I do to stop you." She looked at him, he laughed at her question, that response had never came before.

"Nothing, that would be against the law."

Mike began kissing her, Carolyn slipped her other arm around his neck, smiling.

"We can come to some type of arrangement."

"Sorry ma'am, won't happen."

"Hmm, then I'm going to have to let you arrest me."

"Guess so." Kissing her, Carolyn smiled as he pulled her tank top over her head.

* * *

Once the transfer was in place and Mike was paired with Megan Wheeler, Mike soon found himself with a difficult question for Carolyn. Walking through Central Park one night, Mike pulled Carolyn aside. 

"Baby, what is it."

"I love you Carolyn, I don't know when I began but I'll never stop. I want to hear you talk to yourself forever. I want to wake up to your beautiful brown eyes every morning. I hope that after these last six months you won't find this too early."

He pulled out a beautiful diamond ring, continuing his speech. "Carolyn Annabella Barek, will you marry me."

Carolyn looked at him and then the ring, she began to cry, nodding her head. Mike placed the ring on her finger. He hugged her.

"I love you Sweetheart."

"I love you too Mike."

* * *

Six months later on their first year anniverary, they were married at St. Patrick's Cathedral. They needed a large church because half of New York was there, that wasn't including PD and the justice department. News of the up coming marriage of Mike Logan spread like wildfire. Everyone wanted to see who the black shield of the brass was marrying. Mike wasn't religious but Carolyn and her family were Catholics so they had a Catholic wedding. As Carolyn walked down the aisle, the whole room gasped at how beautiful she was. Wearing a speghetti strap dress with a veil and small tiara-like headband, letting her grandmother's pearls lay around her neck and on her ears, the room was astounded at her beauty. 

"Do you, Michael Nathan Logan, will you take, Carolyn Annabella Barek, here present, for your lawful wedded wife according to the rite of our Holy Mother, the Catholic Church?"

The priest and Carolyn waited for Mike's reply, "I will." Carolyn smiked.

"Do you, Carolyn Annabella Barek, will you take, Michael Nathan Logan, here present, for your lawful wedded husband according to the rite of our Holy Mother, the Catholic Church?"

"I will."

The priest took the rings from Bobby and Alex, handing them to Carolyn and Mike.

"Take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the Father, the son and Holy Spirit." Mike said sliding the ring onto Carolyn's finger.

"Take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the Father, the son and Holy Spirit." Carolyn slid the ring onto his finger.

The two stood and let the priest bless them, participated when needed. Finally the vows and blessings were complete.

"You may kiss your wife." Mike did and the whole church clapped, Carolyn smiled.

"My I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Michael Nathan Logan."

Leaving the church, a shot rang out. Mike looked over to see Carolyn's white dress turning red.

"Oh God no." As Carolyn fell to the ground, he bent beside her.

"Mike?"

"I'm here Sweetheart, call a bus." He yelled and half the police department were scattering to find the shooter. Alex was calling a bus. Mike pulled Carolyn into his arms but a EMT came over.

"Let me look at her, Carolyn can you tell me where it hurts the most?"

"My abdomen, I was shot."

"I know, bleeding's not that bad so it's probably not that bad."

"Mike, who did this?"

"Half the department is looking Sweetheart, I'm here though."

The bus arrived and Carolyn was transported, the bleeding began to get worse and they got into the ER doors. Mike was taken to the waiting area. An hour later, a doctor came in and Mike stood up.

"Mr. Logan, your wife is going to be alright. No surgery was needed, the bullet missed all the major organs. I'm sorry to say the shock of being shot cause a miscarriage. She'll be able to go home tomorrow, I'll show you to her room.

Mike followed him to a room upstairs, he found Carolyn on her side, crying.

"Sweetheart?" Sitting down beside her, she looked at him.

"We lost our baby," Mike rubbed the hair from her face and nodded. "I didn't even know I was pregnant, they said I was six weeks pregnant."

"We'll have another. They found the asshole who did this! The bullet was just a miss for a would be murder across the way, I haven't gotten to the guy yet."

He began rubbing her back, Carolyn smiled. He loved everything about her, mostly because no matter the situaion, she could come out smiling.

"I love you." Rubbing her hair, "I'm just glad I didn't loose you."

"I love you too, just don't do anything irrational Mike."

"That I promise I won't do." She moved her hand to take his hand, smiling. "Hell of a wedding day huh?"

Carolyn began laughing and nodded, "A cop's wedding included vows, a bullet and half the department running to find the gun."

Mike smiled, she had a sense of humor and a beautiful smile. Alex and Bobby came by later to see her.

* * *

A year later they welcome a beautiful baby girl named Mareka Alexandra Logan. Her mother's black hair and father's green eyes. Mike was the first to hold his daughter and didn't want to surrender her to Carolyn but did after a while. 

"Mareka?" Alex looked at Carolyn and Mike, "what type of name is that?"

"Marek is Polish, I added the 'a'. Mareka Alexandra Logan."

"Well that makes sense now."

Alex and Bobby watched the parents smile as they looked at their little girl.

Both Carolyn and Mike were unsure of when they fell in love with each other but they fell in love.


End file.
